


A Perfect Afternoon

by Sybiline37



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Klaus a réussi à trouver un remède à la morsure mortelle de Lucien, les Mikaelson l'ont vaincu.La prophétie et les Strix sont derrière eux, l'hybride décide enfin de s'offrir le bonheur qu'il mérite auprès de sa courageuse barman qui est maintenant une vampire.





	A Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un OS sur Klaus et Cami, parce que j'aurais aimé voir la parfaite après midi selon notre hybride !

L'année avait été chargée pour Camille O'Connell : au début, elle avait essayé de garder une distance strictement professionnelle avec Klaus Mikaelson. Seulement après l'arrivée d'Aurora, l'ex complètement dingue de celui-ci, les choses avaient rapidement évolué …   
Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois le soir de Noël, puis elle était morte à cause des plans diaboliques de la rouquine. Sa transition en vampire avait été un enfer, d'abord moralement parce qu'elle voulait décider d'elle-même, si elle voulait devenir immortelle ou mourir dignement ; et ensuite parce que Klaus avait tout fait pour lui prendre son choix, en voulant la forcer à se nourrir de sang humain. Cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, bien au contraire, c'était juste sa manière de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle.   
Mais c'est finalement Vincent, son ami, qui l'avait décidée à boire du précieux élixir rouge.   
La jeune psychologue était passée par plusieurs phases commune aux jeunes vampires, elle avait dépassé les bornes à cause de la soif, mais surtout de la peur.   
Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à craindre pour sa vie à cause de personnes comme Aurora, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait de la bonne manière en volant la dernière arme capable de tuer les Mikaelson.   
Elle l'avait regretté par la suite et avait décidé d'employer une autre méthode en mentant au ténébreux hybride par rapport à ses sentiments envers lui. Mais le destin ne cessait de les ramener l'un vers l'autre, elle l'avait sauvé des griffes de la rouquine avec l'aide d'Hayley, ce qui lui avait permis de lui dire enfin les trois mots. Il venait de sauver sa vie de la morsure mortelle de Lucien, qui était devenu un être «  supérieur » à Klaus. Mais comme la plupart des ennemis de la famille, il avait fini par perdre …   
\- A quoi penses-tu, Cami ? demande Klaus en sirotant son café avant de lui faire son fameux sourire.  
\- Au changement, ça a été une année de merde, tu ne trouves pas ? Entre les meurtres, les Strix, Lucien, le sérum capable de faire un super hybride ! répond la jeune blonde avec sa franchise habituelle.  
L'hybride éclate de rire comme souvent face au franc parler de celle qui a été la première en des siècles à comprendre son esprit complexe et ses blessures. Il perçoit néanmoins le trouble de la jeune femme qui semble être encore très secouée par les effets de la morsure du premier de sa lignée.   
C'est pour cette même raison qu'il lui a proposé de sortir, marcher au milieu des touristes et de se poser à une terrasse pour passer une parfaite après-midi.   
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?  
\- Rien, je me disais juste que oui, cette année a été merdique mais ça ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière ! Écoute, nous n'avons peut-être pas pu sauver mon frère Finn de la morsure de Lucien, mais tu es ici avec moi.Comment te sens-tu, Cami ?   
\- Vivante et soulagée !  
Lucien était mort en souffrant tout comme Aurora, la rouquine avait été arrêtée grâce à un sort pour permettre à Freya et Vincent de lui retirer le sérum. Une fois sûrs que la sœur de Tristan était de nouveau une vampire lambda, ils avaient laissé le plaisir à Cami de lui arracher le cœur.   
Et la sorcière Mikaelson avait fait en sorte que la rouquine soit consciente quand la barman avait obtenu la vengeance qu'elle avait attendue depuis sa transformation.   
\- Est-ce que tu as soif ?  
La blonde fronce les sourcils en sachant que l'hybride parle du sang, elle sourit néanmoins car il sait qu'elle se maîtrise très bien. Cami profite de ses sens plus aiguisés, la musique a l'air encore plus belle à ses oreilles qu'auparavant, les couleurs plus vives et les émotions plus intenses.   
Sa transformation lui a permis de comprendre une partie de Klaus qui était jusque-là, toujours rester un mystère.   
\- Mon café me suffit Klaus, je te remercie. Est-ce que tu t'ennuies?  
\- En ta présence Cami, jamais ! Et si on allait faire un tour ?   
La jeune femme accepte car il fait un temps magnifique et qu'elle espère revivre dans la réalité ce que Klaus lui a fait voir en rêve. Son regard se ternit alors qu'elle repense à ce rêve qui aurait pu être son dernier, si la famille de l'hybride n'avait pas trouvé un remède à temps.   
Klaus paye l'addition avant de prendre sa main de manière instinctive, il est encore plus protecteur à son égard depuis qu'il a failli la perdre. L'hybride a peur de l'étouffer avec ses intentions donc il tente de suivre les conseils d'Elijah et Freya en y allant avec délicatesse.   
Or, la délicatesse et Klaus Mikaelson étaient loin d'être deux choses qui allaient dans une même phrase.   
Même s'il avait envie d'enfermer Cami dans sa chambre pour être certain de sa sécurité, il savait qu'il devait lui laisser sa liberté. Elle méritait d'être respectée et aimée à sa juste valeur, pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve face à des ennemis comme Lucien et Aurora, même Mikael, celui qui l'avait fait trembler pendant des siècles.   
Et puis, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être romantique, prendre son temps car ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Ils pouvaient ainsi apprécier des plaisirs simples, les choses qu'elle avait voulu lui apprendre dès leur première rencontre sur Jackson's Square devant le peintre en plein travail.   
Le couple se fond dans la masse, s'arrêtant pour admirer des artistes ou écouter des orchestres, Klaus réussit même à faire danser Cami qui lui dit pourtant souvent détester ça. La jeune vampire a du mal à rester concentrée en sentant le corps chaud et puissant de l'hybride contre le sien, leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.   
\- Klaus …  
L'hybride prend son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une douceur étonnante, il espère que la blonde ressentira toute la passion et l'amour qu'il éprouve à son égard. Il a eu si peur de perdre celle qui est devenue sa lumière dans les ténèbres, celle qui l'a toujours soutenu, peu importe ses plans tordus.   
\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il en la relâchant, les larmes montent aux yeux de Cami.  
Klaus lui a déjà dit ses mots, elle savait qu'il les pensait la première fois qu'il les lui a dit, alors qu'elle luttait contre le venin dans ses veines. Pourtant, elle est encore plus émue là, au milieu de la foule humaine, car elle doute que le Klaus qu'elle a rencontré pour la première fois aurait eu le courage de faire ce genre d'aveu en public.   
L'hybride pose son front contre le sien alors qu'un sourire fragile se décide sur ses lèvres, jamais la jeune femme ne l'a vu aussi heureux et détendu. Elle n'arrive pas à réaliser que ce changement est dû en partie grâce à son influence, deux ans à avoir été sa thérapeute et son amie.   
\- Je t'aime aussi, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé la vie encore une fois …  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu avais succombé à la morsure de Lucien, confesse l'hybride en éprouvant de nouveau de la rage envers le premier vampire de sa lignée.   
\- Je suis là, Klaus !   
\- Je sais …   
L'hybride chasse ses sombres pensées avant de soulever la jeune femme dans ses bras pour se rendre dans la demeure des Mikaelson. Cami éclate de rire devant l'expression sauvage et affamée de Klaus, jamais un homme ne l'a dévorée des yeux ainsi.   
La jeune blonde a conscience que cela va être sa première fois en tant que vampire, et elle n'aurait voulu la faire avec personne d'autre que Klaus. Ils ont attendu tous les deux assez longtemps et elle en a envie.   
Cami attire l'hybride contre lui sur le lit, déchirant sauvagement la chemise de celui-ci, ce qui a le mérite de l'étonner autant que de l'exciter. Décidément, sa courageuse barman était la femme parfaite, capable de comprendre sa lumière autant que ses ténèbres.   
Le couple fit l'amour pendant des heures, d'abord avec passion et frénésie puis avec tendresse avant de rester enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune blonde sourit en redessinant le tatouage sur le torse de Klaus alors que l'hybride se perd dans ses yeux gris.   
\- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?  
\- Quoi, love ?   
\- Le sexe ?   
\- Tout dépend des partenaires, je suppose répond-il sur un ton évasif en haussant les épaules.   
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais que notre après-midi parfaite se finirait, rétorque la jeune femme taquine.   
\- Ah bon ?   
\- C'est encore mieux !   
Ils s'embrassent avant de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à s'endormir en rêvant d'un monde bien meilleur que le nôtre.

Fin


End file.
